


speechless

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Feels, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, Requested fic, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince sheathed his Tome, and asked for his name.</p><p>Niles looked up into the face of his savior, and gave him his broken heart instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speechless

He knew they’d betray him some day. Nothing built in gutters lasted above ground. Lasted past the shiny distractions, the siren song of a normal life. In their place he would have betrayed them too, he thought as he watched them run. Watched them drag their torn canvas bags behind them as they fled. Maybe that was why he felt no shock, no anger, no sadness when he realized he’d been left to die by the ones he once called family.

No, he thought, they were never family. They were barely friends. They were just a group of messed up people who ended up in the same, messed up place. Empty, soiling their conscience to stay alive until there was nothing left but dirty footprints they’d never look back to see.

Was this what his life had amounted to? To be tossed to the wolves once again, to be the next corpse Nohr would treat as a trophy, a warning for would-be sinners.

Niles looked down at his bare feet, dirty against the cold, marble floor of the castle’s corridors, and thought to himself that there were worse places to die.

There weren’t any Gods to whom he prayed. He didn’t have memories to see flashing before his eyes, no one he’d want to wish goodbye- So when he heard footsteps behind him, the clink of armor accompanying every step, he turned to face his fate with all he had left. One fearless eye and a death wish.

The one who approached him, Tome raised and sword at his side, wasn’t some ordinary soldier. Niles could tell from the decorations on his armor, the band in his hair and he tasted something bitter on his tongue realizing he’d be slain by a prince. By someone who would never know the path he’d taken, the life he’d led up until now. This would be Niles’s only revenge, his only justice- dirtying a royal’s blade with his filthy, urchin blood.

“I hope you are prepared to die,” said the prince. His voice sounded young. Niles wondered if he’d ever killed a man before. 

Niles didn’t surrender. He didn’t even _think_ of asking for mercy. He didn’t want mercy. He wanted death. He wanted out of this hell he’d been living, out of this constant suffering and his exit was standing right in front of him, pale skin and slender hands.

“You have nothing to say?” the prince asked. He lowered his Tome.

Confusion laced Niles’s thoughts- Why was he hesitating? Why had he not yet cast him into oblivion, why had he not yet granted him relief. Was he to be taken as a prisoner? To rot in a cell until a lesser man ran him through with rusty steel?

A strong, consuming fear overtook Niles entirely. Not of death, not of his pending execution—but of being spared. He fell down onto his knees.

“Please," he said, exhausted. His body felt heavy. “Please, kill me.” He couldn’t bear staying alive for a moment longer. Every heartbeat hurt. Niles lowered his head, and waited.

The impact never came.

The prince sheathed his Tome, and asked for his name.

Niles looked up into the face of his savior, and gave him his broken heart instead.

No one else has had it since.

*

“Do you love me?” Leo’s voice was a breathless sigh, his eyes lidded as they stared down at Niles’s face with an intimacy that hurt.

His hands rested on Niles’s scarred chest, thighs on either side of his hips and Niles’s hands framed Leo’s waist like they had never been anywhere else. Leo’s bangs were mussed, the band in his hair discarded and a flush burned hotly on his bare skin. He rolled his hips, slowly, and Niles’s lips parted. His heels dug into his liege’s bed, skin prickling with pleasure, head tipped back as he answered with a gasp.

And Leo smiled that gorgeous, sharp smile, softened by the heat of Niles moving inside of him, the shivers crawling up his spine whenever he raised his hips just right.

“Leo,” Niles breathed, calling his lord’s name in a way reserved solely for his bed chambers. It was the last place Niles imagined he’d end up, yet the only place he’d ever want to be.

“Do you love me, Niles,” Leo repeated, lowering himself over Niles’s body so he could touch his face, swipe his thumb at Niles’s loose lips. Niles immediately wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close as Leo moved his hips in maddening little circles.

“ _Yes,_ ” Niles whispered, sinking his free hand into Leo’s hair, admiring him, burning every little detail into his memory. They got lost in each other’s eyes, the sheets shifting beneath them as they fucked slow, deep, perfect.

“Give me your vilest tongue," Leo demanded, breath hitching on a moan when Niles brought his knees up and began thrusting up whenever Leo slid down. Niles licked his lips.

So much time had passed, and despite Niles’s best efforts, no words could describe his feelings. His deep, consuming desire, his all-encompassing devotion, the love he thought he’d lost forever. A simple ‘I love you’ would never be enough for his liege, his lover, his life. But Leo would keep asking.

So Niles would keep answering in words both loving and lewd, until Leo kissed the letters from his mouth and they made love in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z58qZt0XLpI)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Alternatively titled: This is why you should give me a genre when you request something.)
> 
> A little bit of Niles/Leo for a stormy Wednesday afternoon. I hope you're all having a lovely day <3


End file.
